


Popsicle of Love

by mercibeaucul



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Oral Sex, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercibeaucul/pseuds/mercibeaucul
Summary: This short oneshot was inspired bythisfanart. My friends and I have all decided Victor would definitely do this in an attempt to seduce Yuuri, and if he did, Yuuri would finally lose his self-control and just go for it.The title is taken from Talking Heads - Popsicle (mmm, something sweet and sticky, runnin' down my hand, popsicle of love).





	Popsicle of Love

Since Victor arrived in Hasetsu, Yuuri has felt like he’s been in some crazy dream, like he must be sleeping, and surely, he’ll wake up any day now. Victor has always been his idol as a skater. He looked up to him, copied his programs, named his dog after him, and dreamed about skating on the same ice as him. When he was 12 years old, Yuuri saw Victor skating in what is now _his_ costume, and his life was changed forever. He no longer just idolized him; he _lusted_ after him. That was the moment when he realized that he would never look at a woman the way he looked at Victor Nikiforov.

And now he’s here, in Hasetsu, with Yuuri. He announced himself as Yuuri’s coach in his family’s onsen— _naked_ —he lets his jinbei slip off his shoulders (how does he even _do_ that?), he’s always _touching_ Yuuri, he comes knocking at Yuuri’s door, pleading, “ _Yuuri, let’s sleep together!_ ”. If Yuuri didn’t know any better, he’d think he was trying to seduce him. But that couldn’t be true, right? _He’s Victor Nikiforov._ He’s an international heartthrob, he’s the best skater in the world. He could have anyone he wanted.

And yet—here he is, on _Yuuri’s_ floor. He’s lying on his side with his head resting in his hand, wearing tiny shorts, with his jinbei open so wide he might as well not be wearing it at all, and he’s sucking on a popsicle in a way that makes Yuuri wish Victor would wrap his lips around _something_ _else._ He watches as the juice dribbles down Victors chin. He desperately wants to lick it off him but bites his own lip instead. Victor runs his tongue up the popsicle from base to tip and then flattens his tongue and purses his lips around it. “ _Mmm_ ,” he says as he slides the entire thing into his mouth. Yuuri is going to _lose_ it. How can he just _do_ these things? Does he even know what he’s doing? The popsicle is starting to melt down his wrist and drip onto his chest. “ _Oops,_ ” he says with a sheepish smile before catching one of the droplets rolling down his arm with his tongue, which is blue from the popsicle. Yuuri’s self-control is slowly unravelling. It’s too _hot_ , and _Victor_ is too hot, and Yuuri feels like he’s burning up inside. Victor licks his lips, tongue sliding across his lips but entirely missing the drop on his chin.

_Fuck it._

“You’re a mess, Victor.” He reaches out and wipes at the droplet on his chin with his thumb, and then swipes it across Victor’s lower lip.

Victor’s eyes widen briefly before flicking his tongue out against the pad of Yuuri’s thumb. _Oh._ “Yuuri,” he coos, “Would you like some?” He swirls his tongue around the popsicle.

“ _Yes,_ ” he says.

He sucks hard on the popsicle, making an obscenely wet sound. “Come and get s—”

Yuuri tackles him, letting the popsicle fall to the floor, and then they’re kissing, and Victor is delicious. He tastes like blue raspberry, and his mouth is cold, yet somehow searing hot. He pulls at Victor’s hair with one hand and slides the other under his jinbei, scratching up his back.

“ _Ah_ , _Yuuri,_ ” Victor says as his back arches and his hips press into his own. Yuuri is pleased to know Victor is as hard as he is.

He tugs gently at Victor’s bottom lip with his teeth and then pulls back. “Do you even know what you look like, Victor? Are you trying to drive me crazy?”

“ _Yes,_ Yuuri. I was beginning to think you didn’t _want_ —” Yuuri cuts him off with a kiss. “Mmm, _Yuuri._ Wow,” he says breathlessly. Victor kisses his jaw softly. “I’ve been waiting so _long_ , Yuuri.”

“Not as long as I have,” he says before licking the sticky blue syrup staining Victor’s neck.

Victor moans. “ _Yuuri._ Yuuri, can I touch you?” He grazes his palm against Yuuri’s erection, and Yuuri lets out a shaky sigh.

“ _Victor._ Please.” He slides his hand down and squeezes Victor’s ass. It’s just as perfect and firm as he’d imagined. They kiss again, tongues sliding together, and Yuuri prays this isn’t a dream, or if it is, that it never ends.

Victor rolls them over and starts kissing his neck. He sucks and nibbles at his pulse point, and Yuuri knows there will be a mark, that he’ll have a physical reminder of this tomorrow, that everyone will _see._ Victor slides Yuuri’s t-shirt up and over his head. “Wow, Yuuri. You’re beautiful.” He says it with such surprise, like he’s seeing Yuuri for the first time.

“Ha. You see me naked all the time, Victor,” he says, even though he knows it’s not the same.

He runs his tongue over his nipple and then grazes his teeth over it, and Yuuri gasps. “You’re still beautiful. It’s worth saying,” he murmurs before sucking at his other nipple. “Mm, Yuuri.” He kisses his way down to Yuuri’s waistband and starts tugging his shorts and briefs down. Victor’s eyes go wide. “ _Wow,_ ” he says. “I had an _idea_ of what your dick looked like, but I never stared, even though I _really_ wanted to. But Yuuri, that’s— _wow_ ,” he says with a sigh and then licks the precum beading at the tip of his cock.

Yuuri moans and latches his fingers into his beautifully soft hair. Victor’s mouth is still cool from the popsicle, and the sensation is strangely blissful.

“Mm, this is much better than that popsicle,” he purrs before taking him into his mouth. Yuuri is big, but Victor tries hard to swallow all of him. All the while, he’s making pleased noises, and they’re doing nothing to keep Yuuri’s composure. Moans and gasps peppered by curses and Victor’s name are spilling out of him.

“So good, your mouth, it’s so good, fuck,” he says. He’s doing _something_ with his tongue that is rapidly causing Yuuri to lose control for the second time this afternoon. Then, Victor starts teasing at his perineum with his finger, and it’s too much. _Victor_ has _Yuuri’s_ cock in his mouth, and he’s touching him and making delicious noises, and it feels so good. “ _Victor,_ ” he gasps. “Victor, I’m going to come.” Victor just takes him deeper and moans along with Yuuri. He swallows everything, and then he’s kissing his way back up his body as Yuuri’s mind is still reeling. Victor’s mouth tastes salty and musky, but it’s tinged with blue raspberry, and he laughs. He feels giddy. “ _Wow._ ”

“Was that okay?” Victor asks.

Yuuri stares at him in awe, unsure how he could even fathom asking such a question. “Victor, _yes._ That was incredible.”

He sighs with relief. “I was so _nervous._ I’ve been practicing with the popsicles, but they’re much less intimidating then your dick, Yuuri.”

“What—what do you mean, practicing?”

Victor shrugs. “Well, I’ve never done that before. I figured I should get some practice in. Plus, I thought maybe I could tempt you with a demonstration,” he winks. “I guess it worked.”

“You—Victor, what?”

Victor smiles at him. “Well, it’s not like I haven’t had offers before, and I mean I’ve fooled around a bit, but it was mostly kissing and some hand stuff. But I’ve just always been busy with skating and never really took the time for much else. Then I met you.” He kisses Yuuri softly on the cheek. “And I found there are a lot of other things I’d like to be busy with, if they involve you.”

Yuuri can’t believe what he’s hearing. He never imagined someone so gorgeous and amazing in literally every way could be so inexperienced. That certainly didn’t _feel_ like he was inexperienced—but Victor did say he’d been practicing. Practicing for _Yuuri._ He takes a deep breath and rolls them back over. “Victor, I’m not wasting any more time with you.” He shoves the jinbei all the way open and licks the sticky mess off his chest.

Victor gasps loudly. “Oh, _Yuuri._ I’ve been waiting for you to ravish me like this.” Yuuri can’t imagine why, but if that’s what Victor wants, he’s not going to question it. He’s been falling for him for a while now, and not in the way he’d fallen for the man in his posters, or even for Victor as a skater. He’s falling for the man behind it all—the real _Victor_ , the one who’s goofy, kind, blunt, the one who loves his mother’s katsudon, the one who is passionate and dedicated in everything he does— _even learning to please Yuuri._

“Then I will,” he says, and he pulls down Victor’s tiny spandex shorts and his pretty cock springs free, hard and glistening at the tip, _just for Yuuri._ He tastes amazing, salty and bitter and it’s _perfect_ , and he’s making those noises again but they’re louder this time and Yuuri loves it. He really should tell him to be quieter, but he can’t be bothered, and his mouth is rather busy right now anyway. When he looks up at him, Victor’s face is flushed, his lips tinged blue, and his hair a sweaty mess. He’s never seen Victor Nikiforov look so wonderfully disheveled before.

 _“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri,_ ” he moans. “I’m—” he digs his nails into his shoulder and pulls his hair hard, and he’s coming, coming in Yuuri’s mouth. He sounds so beautiful, _feels_ beautiful as his body tenses beneath his hands and his cock pulses in his mouth. Yuuri swallows and looks up, and he looks beautiful too, a look of bliss on his face. “Kiss me,” he breathes, so Yuuri does.

They lie together for a while, sticky limbs tangled together, Yuuri’s head on Victor’s chest. Eventually, they get up to take a cool shower, and then they nap together, too warm despite their nakedness, but happy. Tomorrow, they’ll find a sticky blue stain on the tatami, but for now they haven’t a care in the world.


End file.
